Desde algún sitio, siempre con Harry
by LilyRemusBlack
Summary: Lily y James nunca abandonaron a Harry, y veían toda su vida desde algún sitio, un sitio donde fueron llegando todos aquellos que se marchaban de la vida de su hijo. "Quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás"
1. Estamos muertos

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Lily? _James abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. Estaba en un prado enorme, lleno de lagos pequeños, con carteles delante. Se acerco a uno de ellos, y al leer lo que ponía en el letrero el corazón se le paró. _¡Lily Evans! ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?_ Miró dentro del lago, esperando ver su reflejo, pero no. En vez de ver sus ojos color chocolate vio la habitación de Harry, y a las dos personas más importantes de su vida en ella. Y de golpe sucedió. Con horror, vio como Voldemort entraba destruyendo la puerta y como Lily suplicaba por la vida de su pequeño, pero Lord Voldemort no es alguien que se compadezca de los demás, y en menos de cinco segundos el cuerpo de Lily Evans yacía sin vida en el suelo. James no tubo tiempo de llorar, acababa de recordarlo: estaba muerto. Y Lily acababa de morir también. Harry lo iba a hacer, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Gritó desesperado cuando la varita del mago tenebroso apuntó a su hijo, suplicó, se concentró intentando contactar con Sirius, o con Remus, o con Peter de alguna manera, porque no recordaba que el último los había traicionado. Solo quería que alguien sacara de ahí a su bebé, que lo salvaran. Y se salvó. James suspiró aliviado cuando, después del estallido de luz verde, escucho el llanto de su hijo. _Está vivo. ¡Mi niño está vivo! _Y no pudo evitar sonreír, levantarse y saltar, gritar _¡si!_ y moverse. Necesitaba correr, se transformó en ciervo, dio varias vueltas alrededor de los lagos, sin fijarse si quiera en que ponía en sus respectivos carteles, y mientras saltaba y brincaba, su hocico captó un aroma que lo hizo parar. _Lily._Volvió a su forma humana, y dio varios tumbos por aquí y por allí hasta que la vio, tendida en el suelo, dormida. Corrió hacia ella y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo blanco y puro de la pelirroja, despertandola.

-¡James! ¡Voldemort! ¡Harry! -Chilló, poniéndose de pie con nerviosismo y mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila, amor... Está bien. ¡ESTÁ BIEN! -Gritó James feliz, abrazando a su mujer con todas sus fuerzas. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tanta felicidad.

-¿Cómo que está bien? ¿Qué es esto, James? ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó ella confundida.

-No sé donde estamos, pero sé que estamos muertos. -Le respondió con una chispa de tristeza en la voz.- Pero lo importante es que Harry está bien, lo he visto, esos lagos... No sé que es esto, pero podemos ver a Harry, ¿no lo oyes? Está llorando, pero ha matado a Voldemort, vivirá, Lily. Será un niño normal aunque no estemos con él.

-Oh, James... Hemos muerto. ¿Quién cuidará de Harry? -Preguntó Lily con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú que crees? Sirius, Remus y Peter lo tratarán como si fueran sus padres. Estará bien, cariño.

-Peter... -susurró ella con la mirada perdida.- ¡PETER! ¡NOS HA TRAICIONADO, JAMES!La cara del moreno hizo una mueca de incomprensión, pero pronto puso expresión de sorpresa.

-Tienes razón, Lily... ¡Maldita rata! Espero que Sirius y Remus lo busquen y lo maten, y cuando llegue aquí ¡LO REMATARÉ YO!

Pero Lily ya no lo escuchaba. Se acercó al lago que tenía más cerca y miró dentro. Lo que vio la dejó demasiado sorprendida, y inconscientemente cayó de rodillas sobre el césped y se fijó en el cartel que tenía al lado. Lo que imaginaba, era el lago de su hermana. Volvió la vista abajo y vio que Petunia tenía a Harry entre los brazos, aunque no lo acunaba con amor, ni con ternura... Solo lo aguantaba con una mueca de desagrado en boca.

-James... -Dijo en un susurro. Él se aproximó a ella y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la escena.- Le han dado Harry a Petunia, James... -le explicó paralizada, como si el chico no lo estuviera viendo.

-Ya lo veo... ¡¿Pero por que no se lo han dejado a Sirius?! -Y a modo de respuesta el lago mostró a Petunia abrir la carta del profesor Dumbledore.- ¡Voy a asesinar a Albus! ¡Dije claramente que si algo nos pasaba, Sirius pasaría a ser el tutor legal de Harry directamente!

Pero Lily volvía a ignorarlo. Buscaba con la mirada, desesperada, y lo encontró. James fijó la vista en el objeto que su mujer miraba. _Sirius Black. ¡SIRIUS! ¡Puedo ver lo que está haciendo Canuto!_ y corrió hasta el lago, casi lanzándose en él. Y sonrió al verlo. Sirius tenía acorralado a Peter, y James esperó el momento ansioso, quería venganza. _Mátalo, hermano. Mata al traidor. _Pero eso no pasó. Peter exclamó "¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Como has podido?", lanzó un hechizo que mató a varias personas y en mitad de la confusión se transformó en rata, no sin antes cortarse un dedo para fingir su propia muerte. A James se le derrumbó el mundo, y se aferró a las rodillas de Lily, que había caminado hasta su marido y había visto la escena espantada. James lloraba como un niño, le dolía demasiado ver a Sirius de esa forma, desquiciado. Había empezado a reír, pero su risa solo detonaba locura y tristeza, y eso hacía que a James se le cayera el mundo a los pies. Vio como llegaban los aurores, como cogían a Sirius y lo culpaban de la traición, de la muerte de los muggles y la de Peter. James gritó, negó, pataleó, pero no sirvió de nada.

Sirius Black acababa de empezar lo que serían los doce peores años de su vida.


	2. Eres un mago, mi amor

-¡James, acércate! -Gritó Lily desde la orilla del lago de su hijo.- James, faltan dos minutos para los once años de Harry, ¿entiendes? ¡Va a enterarse de que es mago!

-A mi la carta tardó en llegarme cuatro días... -Suspiró James, acercandose a la orilla y sentandose junto a su esposa.

-Ya verás como a él no... Harry se va a enterar de aquí cincuenta segundos.

Y efectivamente, un minuto después alguién pico a la puerta. Los padres del pequeño Harry se miraron entre ellos, con un poco de temor por lo que sucedería después. Sabían que no era nada malo, pero... ¿Quien tenía tanta fuerza, como para hacer que la cabaña retumbase de esa manera?

-¡ES HAGRID! -Gritó James, feliz de ver porfin a alguien de su mundo junto a su niño. Y si, el semigigante entró por la puerta, agachandose para caber en ella.

Lily y James escucharon atentamente todo lo que Hagrid le contaba a su hijo. Se sintieron orgullosos cuando el guardabosques le dijo a Harry que sería un buen mago, James tubo que abrazar a su esposa, que empezó a llorar tras oír a su hermana decir "Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!"

-Se arrepentirá. -Aseguró el castaño, acariciando la melena pelirroja que tanto le gustaba.- Tranquila, amor, se arrepentirá.

Lily asintió, y siguió escuchando a Hagrid. Sonrió tras escuchar como el semigigante los alababa "Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hog warts eran los primeros!"

-Remus era mejor que yo... -Suspiró James.- Incluso Sirius. Eramos igual de buenos.

Esta vez fue Lily la que abrazó al chico. Sabía lo doloroso que resultaba para él hablar de sus amigos. Visitaban sus lagos a diario, y cada vez que se alejaban de ahí James sentía que algo dentro se le rompía. Sirius llebaba diez años encerrado, y cada vez que iban lo veían. James pensaba que preferiría verlo loco que eso. No había día que durante su visita el prisionero no susurrara el nombre de alguno de ellos dos, cada vez que iban lo oían gritar el nombre de Harry, pedirle perdón a Remus, y sobre todo: maldecir a Peter. Pero lo peor, lo que más le dolía a James era que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que estaba siendo consciente de todo, y es que lo veía en sus ojos. Veía el dolor, la perdida, el odio... Y se preguntaba por que su amigo no se había suicidado aún, pero lo sabía. No había intentado quitarse la vida porque necesitaba hablar con Remus antes, no pensaba dejar solo a Harry y sobretodo, iba a acabar con Peter.

Por otra parte, hablar de Remus también era demasiado doloroso, y esta vez, Lily compartía el dolor con su marido. Quería a Sirius, y deseaba lo mejor para él. Odiaba que estubiera encarcelado, claro, pero... Remus era su mejor amigo, y su situación era igual o peor que la del prisionero. Cada día iban a visitar también su lago, y lloraban en la orilla. Remus estaba solo en el mundo, estaba tan solo... Pasaba semanas sin hablar con nadie, y cuando lo hacía eran un par de palabras. No tenía trabajo, no tenía amigos, ni vida. Pero lo que más escocía en el corazón del matrimonio Potter era ver al licántropo espiar a Harry, pensar en Harry, velar por la seguridad de Harry. Una vez, cuando el niño era muy pequeño y estaba solo con su primo en el jardín, él salió de detrás de los arbustos y auyento al pequeño Dudley, que estaba haciendo llorar a su primo. Miró a ese pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda y sonrió. Le dio un beso y prometió volver a verlo, pero no lo hizo nunca. Y Harry nunca recordaría eso.

Pero James y Lily lo habían visto, y juraron que le agradecerían a Remus todo lo que hacía por él algún día.

Siento las faltas de ortografía, no he corregido este capítulo. Es mi primera vez en fanfiction y aunque me encantaría responder al comentario del capítulo anterior, no sé como hacerlo. Sea como sea, ya veís que si, he continuado y pienso seguir haciendolo, aunque a veces tarde un poco. ¡Gracias por leer! Solo quería presentarme un poco...


	3. 3Hemos tenido un león

***Las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos de (mi) James***

_(Las partes que suceden "en la vida" están sacadas de la saga Harry Potter, aunque pude que yo cambie algunas palabras)_

-¡Gryffindor!

Desde el lago les llegó la voz del sombrero seleccionador, y ambos gritaron de felicidad.

-¡Nuestro bebé es un pequeño león, Lily! -Chilló James lanzándose sobre su mujer.

-¡Si, amor! ¡Es un Gryffindor! -Le respondió ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Pero ya no es un bebé, James!

Miraron a su hijo caminar hasta la mesa roja y sentarse junto a una niña de pelo alborotado. Más tarde, un niño pelirrojo se sentó con ellos.

-Debe ser un Weasley, ¿no? -preguntó Lily.

-Claro que si, se ve a distancia. Será Robert. ¿No recuerdas que Molly estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que tu? -Afirmó James.

-¿Robert? -La mirada divertida de la pelirroja se clavó en los ojos del chico.- ¡Es Ronald, tonto!

-Lo mismo. -Dijo James riendo.- ¡Y no te rías más de mi! -añadió viendo a su mujer reír históricamente, rodando por el suelo.- Es hora de ir a ver a Sirius.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el lago. Sirius seguía allí, como siempre, entre las mismas cuatro paredes mirando a la nada.

-Ha perdido mucho peso... -Comentó Lily apenada.- Y el color. Ya no es Sirius...

-Lo será. Ya lo verás, Lily. Algún día volverá a serlo. El único problema es que cuando eso pase se morirá del susto al mirarse en el espejo. Mírale el pelo... ¡Si se hubiera visto con quince años!

Lily río, pero en el fondo sabía que James solo decía eso para darle ánimos, que en realidad le destrozaba ver a Sirius de esa manera. Sin decir nada se alejaron del lago para ir a ver a Remus. Siempre era así. Todo el día al lado de Harry, excepto media hora, en la que visitaban a sus dos amigos.

Remus seguía como siempre, aunque estaba más pálido que de costumbre: se acercaba la luna llena.

-Él también está mal. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo...

-No podemos, Lily, ya lo sabes. -Respondió James evitando mirar el lago, que en esos momentos mostraba como Remus, estirado en la cama con la mirada perdida y la expresión vacía, empezaba a llorar. James no podía soportarlo.- Vámonos, amor. Hoy lunático está demasiado triste y se me contagia su pena.

Volvieron al lado de Harry y miraron el agua. Eso era lo mejor del sitio, los lagos estaban hechos de agua, y si bebías ese agua podías sentir lo que la persona propietaria del lago sentía en ese momento. Lily miró a la mesa de los profesores y reconoció a McGonagall hablando con...

-¿Quién está al lado de Minerva, James? Se parece a...

-¡ES QUEJIQUS!


End file.
